Means He's Never Lost
by INMH
Summary: For the love bingo challenge, prompt "Mistake". "I knew Eve, and honestly? Your mommy was a-"


Means He's Never Lost

**Rating:** R/M

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Supernatural

**Summary:** For the love_bingo challenge, prompt "Mistake". "I knew Eve, and honestly? Your mommy was a _whore_."

**Author's Note:** …I had to do it. I _had_ to. I heard that quote, and damn it all, my fandom senses started tingling!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural. It belongs to Eric Kripke/The CW.

()()

Eve is a beautiful creature.

By their standards, anyway.

To a human, the miniscule, weak and violent (but evidently tasty) little things they hear about inhabiting the Earth now, she would be a terror beyond all reasoning. She walked amongst them for a time, turning them into beasts, new species that tore their old apart limb from limb. She is no Leviathan, a mutt mix of one and several other things he doesn't care to know about.

Of the Leviathans, he is among the strongest. Under their leader, he ranks within the top ten of the strongest, the deadliest. He rips apart the pathetic souls who dare to cross his path as well as the ones he hunts with all the skill God regretted giving him. He takes pleasure in tearing the fabric of their souls in his teeth, smearing their essence across the cold ground of their unwanted home.

He knows that Eve has taken notice of him for this reason. Like the females of most species seeking a mate, she goes for the strongest, the fastest and- he's not too humble to admit it- the most attractive. She keeps her distance for a good, long time, and he's satisfied. He's hungry. He doesn't want interruptions.

But though he has never met her or even seen her right up close, he's heard enough stories to know that she will be approaching him soon. He partly dreads and partly eagerly awaits the encounter, because he hasn't decided yet whether his pleasure will be of a violent or more carnal nature. He can, on occasion, stand to ignore his hunger for a time- he just doesn't care to.

The time comes when she dances into sight when he's finishing off the souls of one of her Earth-born children (something called a Rugaru, if he recalls correctly). He ignores her for a time because he's hungry, always hungry, and rarely interrupts his feeding time for anyone. She just watches, and he can feel her gaze, blood-red and maybe as hungry as his own, pricking him from afar.

When he's just about done, she speaks.

"My, my," Eve says, sliding close to him but making sure to stay out of his reach. "Aren't you strong?" He watches her with a mixture of boredom, irritation and suspicion. Eve is known for getting up to all kinds of mischief, on God's Earth and in this prison He built for their kind. Indulging her does not sound appealing.

When he doesn't speak, Eve ventures a little closer with a surface of sure confidence, but it belies the wariness he senses in her movements. She is not, by and large, stupid. She knows what he is, knows what he is capable of, and what he can and probably will do to her if she doesn't watch her step. Silently, he gives her just a little praise for not being a fool.

"What's your name?" Hers is short and sweet; a human name, he thinks. Why she would take a fondness to a name in a language used by a species that qualified as food is beyond him. He grunts his own name, his true name, at her, in the language that God gave the Leviathans when He made them. "I like that."

He's sure she does. He almost says that, but decides to keep quiet and see if she's put off by it. She probably won't be- he's heard tales of her persistence. Her eyes roll briefly to examine the ruined soul that he's all but destroyed and has no reaction; for the loving mother she claims to be, she has no concern for the child of hers that he has just decimated.

Eve circles him as he continues to eat, all the while making sure that his eyes were anywhere but on her and every other sense tracking every single move she made. He will not be taken unawares by her, not that he thinks she's a threat.

"How long did it take you to track it down?" She inquires, and this time he shoots her a flat look: _You were watching, you should know_. Does she think him stupid? He knows she was watching him, had been watching him for a long time. Eve just smiles and chuckles, and her eyes make him wonder if she might have been teasing him.

Suddenly, she strokes him delicately and he growls, though not threateningly. A small but significant part of him is disgusted with himself for actually being _interested_ in this hybrid, diluted version of his species, but Eve is renowned for her desirability, her ability to twist others to want her and what she can offer. Normally all that could interest him is a good meal, but he's starting to wonder if she might be able to provide more than that. Previously he thought he might just _take _it, but a willing partner was better.

"What do you want?" He finally growls at her. If all she's doing is teasing, he wants her gone. If she intends to do more, she would do it _fast_ or they would have trouble. He is nothing if not blunt, and as a creature forever hungry for more, time not spent searching for food had better be spent productively.

"I would think I've made that obvious." When he glares at her, it just seems to encourage her more. "_You_."

"And why should I have anything to do with you?"

"Because hunting, killing and eating can't be _all_ you want." The look in her eyes says _Come hither_, and her body language soon mirrors the message. She _is_ beautiful, and she is right: Sometimes he hungers for more than just food.

He moves forward just a little towards her, sniffs; she smells as attractive as she looks. He's not confident in his knowledge of her anatomy, unique as it is, and she might be releasing some pheromones. It would certainly explain her success rate, particularly with those of his own species (some Leviathans are even more single-minded than he, so her success is a strange thing indeed).

Her smile is growing lazier, smug. She knows that he's interested, and he's starting to sense that this entitled arrogance is a staple of her personality. If no one else had humbled her by now, odds were it was not possible. Perhaps it would be best to do as she wanted and take his own pleasure as he did. If she can't be changed, there's no use putting energy into it, and other creatures might not be (are mostly not) as willing as she so obviously is.

He presses forward, molding his form into hers, and Eve practically _radiates_ victory. She presses back, purring, and then pulls away, motioning him to follow.

Up until this point, Eve has done well. She's put herself on display, and he is interested. He has _almost_ lost interest in what's left of his meal, but not entirely, and that is when Eve makes a crucial mistake that one would do well to never make with a Leviathan: She snaps off a remaining limb and pulls some meat off it.

Leviathans are highly intelligent, cunning and prideful. But in every other way, they are animals working on pure instinct. They hunt, they kill, they eat to satisfy their hunger. With no real need for shelter or other sustenance, it is their primary motivation. And so dipping into a Leviathan's kill, particularly without permission or showing the proper deference was a serious, serious error.

In a matter of seconds, he goes from all pleasure to all business. He strikes out at her and she leaps back, alarmed. He can see in her eyes that she's figured out what she's done a few seconds too late, too caught up in the moment to realize what she was doing. A shame, really: A few more minutes and he might not have cared. Maybe.

Eve doesn't try to speak, doesn't try to apologize or backtrack. Maybe she's regretting approaching him in the first place, because when he's angry, his rage is a terrifying thing, and she has made him considerably angry. She disappears back into the dark, misty forest that consumes their world and runs until he can't sense her anymore.

He stands, staring into the darkness, waiting for a time to see if maybe she might double-back and try again. Maybe she _is_ that stupid.

She doesn't, and he feels very little regret over it.

"Whore." He spits before going back to the carcass.

-End


End file.
